


Gallifrey is Back

by lilytheelf



Series: The Oneshot Way [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Other, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Gallifrey intact while journeying with the character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey is Back

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen more than a couple of episodes when I wrote this.

Mouth wide open, I stared at the blood-orange sky. The citadel was huge, standing in the middle of the city contrast to the setting Suns. Behind me I heard something; I turn to the sight that is surprising, the Doctor was on his knees crying his eyes out. How can he be crying so heartbreakingly at this beautiful sight?  
Then the memory floods back. The two Suns, the orange sky, the Citadel. This was Gallifrey; The doctors home planet. How did we get here?  
Since the Last Great Time War this planet hasn't existed physically, just in the Doctor's mind- after all, he was the last Time Lord.  
But here he was, crying for the people once lost, the place once gone, the life he lost. So, I walked calmly over, singing a song I knew, to calm my dearest friend.

"What once was lost,  
may be regained,  
here we stand upon the sand,  
our home is home,  
our place is here,  
let the fairies fly you to the moon."

I finished singing, hugging him, and just hummed the tune as his cries tapered off.  
"Look Doctor, they're back."  
Movement had returned to the lost city. The outline of people could be seen, streets teeming with the recently resurrected.  
He stared, enrapt, at the home he had lost all those eons ago. A small, content smile took its position on his face and the Doctor returned the hug and quietly projected his thanks.  
Side by side we walked towards his home, the land of the Time Lords.  
It was a beautiful place, among the silver trees and the sparkling buildings. A place worthy of those who reside here. People waved at us and smiled cheerful smiles. And now, the Doctor was home.


End file.
